Stars and Lilies
by slashgoddess1031
Summary: I couldn’t make a move. Until his hand slowly ran from my side to the back of my neck pushing my face into his' What if Lily and James never gotten together?
1. Flowers

Black, sure it's nothing more but a color, a color of the unknown, unconscious, danger, mystery, darkness. However… lately it seems so much more to me, I love the unknown, I love danger, the darkness has always frightened me but… I know my star wouldn't let any harm come to me. I wish I knew why I was having these feelings, Black, is the name of passion, his name is so beautiful… the biggest and brightest star in the sky. Sirius. It's nothing serious… I doubt he even likes me, Remus says he does, but it is Sirius Black, he probably is just trying to get a piece or something. Then it happened.

"Um.. Lily?"

His voice was so gorgeous… the shiver in his words.. The plain innocence

"Yes Sirius?" I calmly said, sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room working on my Charms homework.

"You're not busy are you? I mean… you're brilliant, you can do that homework anytime."

"Of course I can, was there anything you needed?" I said looking up into his grey eyes.

'Needed'… the words echoed in my mind like a bad song, suddenly the definition of need quickly ran into my mind.

"Well… I… since Prongs is off with Moony helping Dumbledore and Peter is doing whatever.. Would you like to go out to the lake?"

Sirius never talked like this, he was usually cocky and sure of himself, never taking almost five minutes to ask a girl a simple question, especially me.

"Sure it would be nice, even Prefects need a little time off." I answered closing my book and standing up.

"Great.. Now you know Evans… not to make any moves."

There was that humour I loved about him, always playing around.

* * *

"Miss Lily! A flower for my flower!" Sirius said bowing in front of her holding a tiny white daisy. 

"Sirius you're so silly, thank you."

I didn't show it but my heart was beating a hundred beats a second, I held the flower with my finger and thumb and gently stroked the tiny petals. I hadn't noticed but, Sirius was still standing in front of me staring at me. My mind wanted to look up and gaze into his beautiful grey eyes, I was so nervous. I prayed he couldn't tell how much I was shaking.

"Look there's the giant squid." Sirius said pointing out towards the lake. "I remember in second year me and James tried to throw Peter out to it, Remus made us stop though."

"Aw you guys are awful." I said laughing, even though it was a mean thing to do but somehow it was funny coming from him.

Watching the giant squid had must have put my mind in a trance, because it had happened very quickly, Sirius has taken a hold of my hands, put them around his neck, and pulled me into him. Was it lucky to make a wish on such a beautiful night with the giant squid glazing across the water? From then on, it was for me.

I was expecting him to kiss me, I was begging inside of my head he would, but the time all we were doing was staring into each others eyes, his fingers dragging up and down my sides. He lied his head down on my shoulder and pushed me hard against him. It made me want him so bad, to feel as a part of him for just a moment. The hard part of his jeans in the middle pressing against mine, I wish he knew what he was doing to me.

I took my arms from around his neck and put them around his back, rubbing up and down, I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. This should never end, it was too perfect, to finally be able to hold him more than a friend seemed to take forever.

Then the crunching of the leaves and footsteps made us break apart, whoever that is I swear I'm going to curse them.

"Hey guys! What you doing?"

It was Peter Pettigrew, I remembered Sirius saying he had no clue where he was, not to be mean or anything but I wished he would have stayed lost, unknowing to us anyway.

"Just hangin out by the lake Wormtail… where you been?"

"Oh no where, is Remus and James back yet?"

"I don't know wont you go find out."

"Ohhh I see… I'll leave you guys alone." Peter said with a grin, pointing his finger at Lily.

I was so glad he was gone, he tends to get on my nerves at times but I'm nice to him because the boys give him such a hard time, well everyone but Remus. I kind of wish he was here, I'm still shaking.

"Wormtail… he's a nut." Sirius said walking into the moonlight and dragging me along.

I didn't say anything just smiled. He stopped walking until the light was directly shining on his perfect face, not a flaw to be found. His perfect eyes… his perfect lips, big… but so kissable. I think I have a addiction, I've known his boy for six years, but didn't really get to know him until this year. I have always thought he was gorgeous though, I didn't care about the stories I heard about him, I wanted to find out for myself.

"Sooo… Let's talk about how long you have wanted me." He said with a laugh, but he was only playing.

"How do you know I even do?" I asked, I knew and he knew I was crazy over him, he just wanted to be proud of himself.

"Well… I know I have liked you ever since Remus told me you did." Sirius said smiling greatly looking down at the floor, his arms around my waist.

"Really." I tried to sound surprised, but I was still excited and happy to hear it from his lips.

I expected him to say something else but he didn't, it was as if he was frozen, staring directly into my eyes. His nose got closer and closer to mine, I couldn't make a move. Until his hand slowly ran from my side to the back of my neck pushing my face into his.

* * *

_Hope u guys all like this... i know i know... its Sirius n Lily.. im not a shipper (L/J 4EVA!) its just one of those 'What If's?' that spark my interest... i also injoy sum Sirius n Remus action to ehehe... but i couldnt write slash if i tryed... but i think this story isnt that good... eh o well... enjoy! REVIEWS!_


	2. Stars

After that kiss… everything else was pretty much normal, we just sat around the lake until James and Remus came walking up to us, wanting us to go in the common room with them so they wouldn't be lonely. Silly boys, you never see them apart, I'm also glad we all four are good friends now. They weren't really all that bad when I finally stopped being mean to them and started being friendly. Peter isn't around much anymore, he's always sneaking about… we have no clue what he's doing. However, like Sirius says, we probably don't want to know.

It was just a other normal night, James and Sirius trying to find spells to make firewhiskey, me and Remus playing wizard chess and Peter, nowhere to be found. I was maybe thinking that the night between me and Padfoot was only a one night thing, because nothing else had happened for at least a week. Maybe my mind had jinxed me, every time he talked to me or touched me playfully, I thought he would pull me aside and snog me.

Classes went normally also, well that is if you don't count the last one of the day I had with Sirius and Remus, Care of Magical Creatures. It was Friday, exactly a week from when me and Sirius shared that moonlit night, Remus and I were writing notes on Chimera's, Sirius was writing, covering it up with his left arm. But I knew it wasn't notes.

_Like her siblings the Sphinx and the Three-headed Dog Cerberus, the Chimera is an ancient monster of Greek mythology. Chimera (Greek for "she-goat") is a three-part, fire-breathing terror, in the fore part a lion, in the hinder a serpent, and in the middle a goat. According to legend…. _

"Lily…" Sirius whispered his mouth almost to my ear, but I kept on writing.

_The Chimera was the offspring of the monsters Typhon and Echidna. Breathing forth in terrible manner the force of blazing fire. Wherever she chose to roam, the Chimera ravaged the landscape, devouring man and beast alike. _

"Lily."

"Sirius, what is it?" I asked lowering my head to his, laying my quill on my parament.

"Here." He said and reached a tiny piece of parament under the table by my leg.

"Is it for Moony?"

"No… It's for you."

It felt like I needed someone to jump start my heart, he never wrote me notes, he usually just said it to my face if he wanted to tell me anything. I hesitated about opening it because I was either going to be happy or disappointed by what it held within.

_ My Flower, _

_ Met me at our first kiss tonite at 7, I have you a surprise._

His smile was facing mine when I looked up at him, then he mouthed the words…Tonight. My mind raced with thoughts of what would happen that night, I wanted to tell somebody but the only people I had to tell was the boys, it would have felt weird telling them, the secret of us was kind of exciting anyway.

The day time seemed to take forever to disappear and turn into the beauty that is night. I was hoping it wasn't cold out, it was October now which made me and the boys excited, Halloween would be here soon. We had planned to dress up and go to classes in our customs, Remus was almost praying for it not to be full moon that night. He wanted to enjoy it being himself with his best friends, we also celebrated Hallo's Eve. We didn't do much, I ususally would just buy some candy from Hogsmeade and give it out to them explaining that's what muggles did on Halloween.

Sneaking out of the common room wasn't easy, or out of my dorm for that matter, James or Remus would always ask where I was heading off to and if they could come. On normal situations they would tag along, but not this time, I didn't want them to know about me and Sirius yet. It was maybe five mintues till seven as I went out walking out onto the grounds, seeing if I could find Sirius anywhere hiding. But he was sitting by the lake, just as he had written to me earlyer. I still have the note, I taped it in my journal I write in everynight. I look at it quite often, just to make me smile, relize how lucky and happy he has made me.

"Wheres my surprise at Sirius?" I asked playfully as I walked infront of him.

"You'll get it soon enough." He said with that grin that made me go weak at the knees.

He took ahold of my hands and held them in his, my heart beat faster, he lifted one my hands up to his mouth and softly kissed my knuckles and whispered out so low I doubt the birds could heard him.

"You my girl?"


End file.
